


After All This Time

by bluecrownedmotmot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Intimate relationship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecrownedmotmot/pseuds/bluecrownedmotmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post pacifist ending. Burgerpants goes on an awkward first date with Nice Cream Vendor. Nice Cream Vendor invites him on a second date. When asked, Mettaton offers his special brand of sage advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time

In the beginning, Burgerpants thought that the Nice Cream vendor was a supreme annoyance. The rabbit-like monster was always showing up at the Hotland resort burger joint, ordering food cheerfully, trying to start conversations when Burgerpants was at the grill, accosting Burgerpants on smoke breaks when he just wanted to be _alone_ for five minutes, and so on and so forth. People who were _that_ good-natured were inherently suspicious to Burgerpants. No-one could be that friendly. There had to be something wrong with the kid.

But no matter how grouchy and curt Burgerpants acted, it just seemed to encourage Nice Cream bunny. The guy seemed to think they were _buddies_. What a joke.

 

Absurdly, after months on the surface, Burgerpants suddenly thought of the guy. And couldn't stop thinking of the guy. Burgerpants was accompanying Mettaton's band on tour, and every so often his thoughts turned to wondering what Nice Cream guy might be up to. When Mettaton mentioned that he thought the kid had had a crush on Burgerpants, Burgerpants was forced to reluctantly admit to himself that the guy's absence from him had made his heart grow fonder.

 

The band had returned to the city of Mount Ebott just as spring arrived. The tour was over, a new album had been recorded, and now it was summer and they were rehearsing a new show at a local theatre. Though he occasionally ran into familiar monsters, Burgerpants never saw Nice Cream bunny. Had he moved farther away? The possibility gnawed at him far more than it should have.

 

“He could be anywhere,” Burgerpants lamented to his boss. He was straightening out the mess Mettaton had made of his own costumes in Mettaton's dressing room.

“Just look him up online,” Mettaton suggested, sitting at his mirror lining his eyes. “Check one of those human social networking things. A lot of monsters have been creating accounts since we've been up here.”

 

It wasn't too long until Burgerpants located a profile for Nice Cream guy. And he was living in Mount Ebott. Burgerpants breathed a sigh of relief.

 

It took Burgerpants about a week to think of how to get the ball rolling. After much secret angst and calculation, he sent the guy a casual message. He need not have worried. The rabbit very much remembered him and was enthusiastic to meet up. They planned a location and time to hang out.

 

When the appointed day arrived, Burgerpants started having second thoughts. He had no idea, after all, why he had become so fixated on his old friend. Perhaps it was because, in hindsight, the rabbit had just accepted and appreciated Burgerpants as he was. He felt compelled to investigate why that was so. But what if he found the guy exactly as obnoxious as he had initially? Burgerpants just kept remembering the stupid smile, the stupid swooshy forelock of fur, the stupid impressive height... Fuck. Even if that bunny was unbearable after all, he was attractive.

 

What was it with attractive people? They couldn't seem to leave poor Burgerpants alone.

 

To make matters worse, Mettaton deigned that that day was the day that he absolutely needed his press articles archived. And he certainly was not going to do the task himself.

Burgerpants got himself to the theatre incredibly early to try to finish early. Mettaton had brought in an absurd amount of pictures and articles he wanted included. It was not an assignment for just one day. Burgerpants did his best, stayed a little later than he intended, and decided he had to call it a day. Naturally, Mettaton came waltzing in as soon as Burgerpants had put everything away and was about to leave. They almost crashed into each other at the door.

“Uh, where are we escaping to, my dear?” wondered Mettaton, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “Surely if we were done with our assignment, I'd have a lovely album on my counter to admire, yes?” Mettaton lifted his chin to glance into the room at said counter. “I don't see anything there, sweetheart.”

“Yes. I'm not done.”

“Oh. Then why are we leaving?”

“I wanted to be done early today...” Burgerpants began, “Can it wait?”

“Of course it _can_. But I _want_ it done today _,_ ” Mettaton explained, biting his lip.

“I kind of have... Something to do tonight.”

Mettaton noticed Burgerpants was agitated. Or, to be precise, more agitated than usual. “Do you have a date?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my gosh!” Mettaton trilled. “You asked that rabbit out, _didn't you?_ ”

“ _Maybe._ Can we not talk about this, _sir?_ ”

“I don't care if you date someone. I think it would be great for you to, as a matter of fact. The work can wait, indeed. Go out with that kid. It's about time. You're dismissed right the fuck now.” Mettaton stepped inside and out of Burgerpants' way. He sat down backwards on his chair to face Burgerpants. “By the way, you should wear that light green button up you've got. It's a great color on you.”

“I am not taking fashion advice from someone who prances around in pink stiletto boots,” Burgerpants grumbled, inwardly praying that said shirt was clean, because he was so wearing that now. “I hope he likes guys. He's kind of goofy, I can't tell if he's just friendly or if he really...”

“Darling,” chuckled Mettaton, tenting his fingers against each other along the top of the back of the chair. “ _That_ kid? Please. You, I was unsure of, at first. But him? Gay, gay, gay. Let's be real here.”

“Okay... Thanks,” Burgerpants breathed.

“Don't mention it,” replied Mettaton, with mild surprise. “I'll see you when you come in tomorrow.”

 

Of all things, Nice Cream guy had wanted to go rollerskating. This sounded like hell to Burgerpants, but he went along with it. When he first saw the guy waiting for him outside, dressed in a pressed shirt with rolled up sleeves tucked into gray herringbone slacks despite the heat, the tips his ears flopped over jauntily, any concerns Burgerpants had vanished, at least for the moment.

“Burgy!” Nice Cream guy called.

“Hello,” managed Burgerpants, stopping to stand a socially-acceptable distance from his friend, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“How have you been?” Nice Cream guy asked brightly. “It's been so long since we've seen each other.”

“Fine, I guess.”

“Let's go inside. We'll catch up. I'm just starving.”

They headed in.

 

It was not a horrible place for a first date. There was music, but they could hear each other talk. There was decent food. The rabbit ordered a salad and Burgerpants ordered a burger, just to one-up the kid on clichéd food choices. There was an activity to keep them occupied as they sat at their table; even before they skated, it was amusing to just watch people collide with each other out in the arena.

Nice Cream bunny appraised Burgerpants while Burgerpants' eyes were on the arena. The cat-like monster was so expressive, it was obvious he was nervous despite making an effort to look cool and collected. “You haven't changed a bit, Burgy.”

“Have I not? I feel like I have,” mused Burgerpants, turning back to his friend.

“For the better?” wondered Nice Cream guy.

“Hard to say.”

 _Ask him a question._ “Still selling Nice Cream?” asked Burgerpants. _That is a dumb question to start with, but fine_. _You tried._

“I am. It's pretty popular up here, so I'm doing well. However, I want to go to college.”

“Really? That seems like a lot of work,” said Burgerpants, who had trouble fathoming wanting to do anything that was a lot of work.

“Yeah! Like, with humans and stuff! I'm saving up the money I make.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Oh, I'd love to stay in the area. I'm gonna apply to Mt. Ebott University.”

“Do you think you'll get in?”

“I have no idea!” Nice Cream guy said cheerfully. “I'll just keep trying until they take me. Persistence is a great strategy with anything in life.” The bunny winked.

“Hmm,” replied Burgerpants, swirling the ice around in the vanilla cola that had just arrived with his straw. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Just turned eighteen,” said the rabbit, before sipping on his milkshake.

“Oh. You're awfully independent for someone that young,” said Burgerpants. After all, Burgerpants was now _twenty_ , and he felt he had a critical life experience advantage over Nice Cream Guy. “I mean, even Underground, you were working an awful lot, weren't you?”

“I don't have parents. I kind of had to work pretty early,” the bunny replied.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Don't be! My aunt in Snowdin raised me and she's a great person. So, what do you do for work up here now? Still serving burgers?”

“Thankfully not.”

Nicecream guy chuckled. “So...?”

“I'm Mettaton's assistant.”

“Ohhh, wow, that must be really exciting.”

“I guess,” said Burgerpants nonchalantly. “I get to travel with the band. I drive Mettaton around sometimes. Run errands. Sort mail.”

“I thought you hated Mettaton?”

“I did. I'm over it.”

“Hmm.”

“I mean, he's completely deranged. But I'm used to it.”

“Oh, so you have a good relationship with your boss now?”

 _Wow, let's not think about that one too hard._ “Sure,” said Burgerpants tensely, plastering an idiotic grin onto his face.

“That's great!” enthused the rabbit.

 _Piece of cake_ , thought Burgerpants.

Their food arrived.

 

“I hate to break this to you,” Nice Cream guy said seriously, after they had finished, “but we must go rollerskating now.”

“That's what I was afraid of,” Burgerpants said, straight-faced.

“Okay! Let's get it over with.”

“Okay.” Burgerpants put cash down on the table. Too much for one person's food.

“Are you paying for me?” Nice Cream guy asked, cocking his head to the side.

 _Why is he so damn cute?_ wondered Burgerpants. “Uh, yeah. I mean I assume I make more than you. And I asked you and all. It's only fair.”

“Hmm... Well, I guess I'll let you. Since we're on a date and all.”

Burgerpants freaked out. Inwardly. He had called it a date with Mettaton, and he was thinking of it as a date himself, and he wanted it to be a date, but he didn't remember that they had talked about it as a _date_ with each other... But could you mean “date” platonically? Maybe that's what he meant?

Burgerpants dealt with his inner turmoil in the fashion he was most accustomed to. He made a stupid face. Probably a weird neurotic rictus-smile.

“Why are you so cute?” laughed the rabbit.

 _Do guys on platonic dates with each other call each other cute?_ _Jeez, at least_ I _didn't say it out loud... Did I?_ Burgerpants made an even stupider face.

Nice Cream bunny giggled helplessly and started to get up. “ _Stop._ No more stalling, you. We're gonna skate.”

 

They skated. That was all Burgerpants would have liked to note for the record.

 

“I had a really good time,” said Nice Cream guy, as they stood outside.

“Me too,” admitted Burgerpants. “You smoked me in the coordination department.”

“I kinda liked you hanging on to my arm at the beginning, there,” the rabbit replied. “It made me feel really accomplished by comparison. You were doing great at the end!”

“Oh yeah. I was doing swell until I decided to try going backwards and somersaulted over that lady tying her laces.”

“Ha ha, how could I forget. It was really cool, though. I mean, until you kept going and crashed into the wall. ”

“Oh yeah, that was totally what I was going for,” said Burgerpants.

“You're great,” the rabbit laughed. “I'd like to see you again.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Should I call you in a couple of days?”

“If you don't call me, I'm gonna call you,” Burgerpants threatened.

“Oh, I'm so happy. I've gotta catch the subway. Are you...?”

“Uh, no, I've got a car.” _Should you offer him a ride home?_ Burgerpants deliberated. _Would that be weird?_

“Well, goodnight! See you soon!” Nice Cream guy darted off to the station entrance, with a wave. He disappeared down the stairs.

 

***

 

“Good morning, buttercup,” said Mettaton. It was 5 PM. Which was kind of morning, if you're a pop star. “You okay?”

“I'm sick of this shit,” groused Burgerpants. He had glue stuck to his fur. “But I think I'm done.”

Mettaton picked up the album and flipped through it. “Oooh, I can't wait to read all about myself. You get a gold star.” Mettaton literally peeled off a gold star sticker from a sheet stuck into the corner of his mirror and stuck it to his employee's forehead. “How was your date?”

“I don't know,” cried Burgerpants.

“Oh boy.” Mettaton set his bag down on his counter and pulled his chair up to where Burgerpants was sitting in the guest chair. The robot sat, resting his ankle on his opposite knee and pulling up the leg that had been down underneath him. “What happened?”

“We talked. We ate. He called me cute and he said he wanted to see me again.”

“So. The problem is?”

“It just wasn't incredibly romantic or anything.”

“Did you offer to drive him home?”

“No.”

“Rookie mistake if you want to fuck on the first date,” said Mettaton, in his wisest voice, resting his forearms wrist up on his knees as if meditating.

“Maybe he wouldn't have wanted to.”

“I have no insight to offer into the psyche of those deluded souls who wouldn't want to fuck on the first date.”

“Not everyone is like you,” grumbled Burgerpants.

“I'm just honest,” smiled Mettaton. “I mean, if you want to, you want to. There's no reason to waste time about it.”

“So next time. How do I... Seduce someone? But in a way that's clear that I would like a long term relationship?” Burgerpants moaned.

“Are you _really_ asking _me_ for relationship advice, darling?” said Mettaton, perplexed. “I am pretty dysfunctional in this area, you realize.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Okay, so as long as this is a 'do as I say, not as I do' sort of thing...” Mettaton laughed. “I guess don't fixate on the fucking? He seems pretty... Wholesome. I think he likes you a lot. I noticed he was hanging around you way back at the burger shop. I think it'll just happen organically as you'd like it to. So be yourself.”

“Be myself,” said Burgerpants, rigid with fear, adopting a crazed grin.

“Yeah,” Mettaton said, giving him a lazy wink. “Break a leg! Now go home immediately. You look like shit.”

 

As promised, a couple of days later Nice Cream guy called Burgerpants.

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Okay. Where are we going?”

“I thought...” began Nice Cream guy, “my apartment might be nice? Then we can just, you know, relax.”

 _It's happening._ “Yeah. That might be cool, I guess,” said Burgerpants.

“Unless you wanted to go see something new?”

“NO. Uh, ha ha, I mean. Relaxing is great. I love relaxing. Uh...”

Nice Cream bunny giggled. “Okay, then.”

 

Nice Cream bunny's apartment was small, but neat and comfortable. Nice Cream bunny himself was dressed in his usual (when not in his uniform) preppy style. He had on a lavender collared shirt, tucked into crisp slacks held up by a belt. Burgerpants considerately took his shoes off, since Nice Cream guy was barefoot.

They chatted as Nice Cream guy made popcorn in his kitchen.

“So what are we watching?”

“A really dumb horror movie, I was thinking.”

“That could be fun.”

“That's my hope,” replied the rabbit.

 

They settled onto the couch in the living room and Nice Cream guy got the movie started. They opted to watch previews. All of the movies were bizarre and ridiculous, which seemed indicative of the caliber of film the feature presentation would turn out to be. They laughed a lot.

“Where did you get this?”

“Oh, it's a VHS from Waterfall garbage. I didn't remember how bad this was. I think I watched it when I was ten or something and couldn't sleep for weeks. Maybe it wouldn't even be frightening to me now. We'll find out!”

 

As they started the movie and ate handfuls of popcorn, they discovered that the film was indeed campy and humorous. However, as the plot progressed, it became increasingly clear that in spite of this, the suspense and violence was extremely well done. As the first disturbing scene came up, Nice Cream grabbed Burgerpants' arm in surprise.

“Don't cling to me,” muttered Burgerpants.

“Oops.” Nice Cream guy got a hold of himself and straightened up. But after a few moments he smirked, turning his attention to Burgerpants. “Do you always play this hard to get?”

“I'm not doing it on purpose,” grumbled Burgerpants. “Honestly, I'm trying to calm myself down.”

“Is it working?” laughed Nice Cream guy.

“No.”

“You're funny.”

“The guy with no taste in humor thinks I'm funny. You think everything is funny.”

“I do.”

“That's why I like you,” said Burgerpants, watching a victim get chased down on screen.

“Oh? You like me?” said Nice Cream guy, preferring to focus on his friend rather than the movie.

“Despite my better judgment,” Burgerpants replied, relaxing somewhat and moving his arm out along the top of the couch. He couldn't help but smile.

 

When the next horrible part came up, replete with gratuitous gore and overblown acting, Burgerpants snickered. Nice Cream guy yelped and clapped his hands to his eyes. Burgerpants blinked at him curiously.

“I hate scary movies,” said Nice Cream guy, in a tiny voice.

“Then why are we watching one?” asked Burgerpants, annoyed with this illogical confession.

“So you can make me feel better afterward.”

“That's stupid. I can make you feel better right now.”

Nice Cream guy peeked through his fingers. “Oh?”

“I mean...”

Nice Cream guy scooted close to him. “What did you mean?”

Burgerpants sighed.

Nice Cream guy reached out to turn Burgerpants' face toward him and kissed his lips. “Well?”

Burgerpants felt blood rush to his cheeks under his fur. And to elsewhere. “Well... Okay.” He paused the movie.

 _You, Burgerpants, are a master of seduction_ , thought Burgerpants.

 

Burgerpants kissed Nice Cream guy and pushed him back into the small sofa. Long ears tickled the top of Burgerpants' head.

“You can't stop smiling for a second, can you?” asked Burgerpants.

“Nope. I'm happy. I've had a crush on you for a long time,” admitted Nice Cream guy.

“I figured.”

“Did you have a crush on me?”

“Not really.”

“But now you do, don't you?” said Nice Cream guy slyly.

“Yep,” Burgerpants relented. He touched the side of the rabbit's temple. His fur was soft and fine.

“I thought you were into girls.”

“You can be into both, you know,” replied Burgerpants.

“I wouldn't know. You sure you like guys?”

“I'm sure,” said Burgerpants.

“How do you know?” teased Nice Cream guy.

Burgerpants took Nice Cream guy's hand and slowly pulled it to his groin. He flipped his palm to the back of the rabbit's hand and pushed it against his erection.

“Oh,” said Nice Cream guy, with delight, before going back to being mischievous. “Are you sure you like girls?”

“You're full of questions.”

“Maybe you're not kissing me enough.”

Burgerpants twisted his tongue up with the rabbit's. He felt the palm of a hand pressing eagerly against his dick through his jeans.

Burgerpants lowered his body onto the bunny's. Nice Cream guy sighed and lifted his hips up to Burgerpants. Burgerpants determined quite readily that he was not the only one excited by this situation. He put his lips to the light blue furred neck and pushed his pelvis against the hips moving against his. Nice Cream guy chuckled softly with his mouth closed. He put one hand on Burgerpants' lower back and stroked the fur underneath Burgerpants' shirt. But after a few minutes he pushed himself up.

“Burgy. The couch is killing my back.”

“Sorry.” Burgerpants carefully got up.

Nice Cream guy stood as well. “Come here.”

 

He walked to a door, opened it, and went into the room. Burgerpants followed. Nice Cream guy turned on a lamp. His bedroom was cozy. Burgerpants was in no condition to pay much attention to it.

Nice Cream guy sat on his neatly made bed. He beckoned to Burgerpants, who came immediately when called.

Nice Cream guy gave him a big hug and pulled him down onto the bed. “I love hugs,” he said.

“Pretty sure I've heard this before,” said Burgerpants, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yeah. But it's still true,” the bunny giggled.

He released Burgerpants to lift Burgerpants' shirt up from the bottom. He pulled it off over Burgerpants' head and then arms. He brushed Burgerpants' chest with his fingers as Burgerpants worked at undoing the rabbit's shirt, the tips of his claws clacking occasionally against a button. Burgerpants' lip twitched as a finger grazed his nipple, but he managed to dispatch the last button and began to take the shirt off of Nice Cream guy one arm at a time. Nice Cream guy was not entirely cooperative; he was intent on bending down to lap at the opposite nipple so Burgerpants had to bend the long, thin arms back and work the garment along while distracted and whimpering slightly. When he finally got it, he pissily threw it as far as he could away. Nice Cream was then kissing him all down his midline, soothing down his bristled fur with careful fingers.

When Nice Cream guy got to the top button of his friend's jeans, he rubbed the outline of Burgerpants' erection with a paw. Burgerpants squirmed and kneaded the base of one blue ear, then the other. Nice Cream guy unzipped Burgerpants' zipper and yanked Burgerpants' jeans off. Burgerpants lay all the way down on his back. Nice Cream guy curiously felt around under his underwear, touching Burgerpants all over lightly. When he was satisfied with exploration, he pulled off Burgerpants' underwear. He wrapped his hand around Burgerpants' penis and rubbed. Burgerpants closed his eyes. Nice Cream guy watched expressions flit across the other monster's face. _Cute_.

“I'm going to come in like two seconds,” complained Burgerpants, exaggerating slightly.

“Ha ha, why?”

“Because I'm too into you and I can't chill out,” Burgerpants said through his teeth.

“Aww,” said Nice Cream guy. “That's perfect. You're perfect. Don't worry about it.” He pressed his tongue against the base of Burgerpants' cock from the side, licked around and then up Burgerpants' shaft. He held Burgerpants' balls gently in a palm.

Burgerpants reached down to massage the side of the bunny's neck, the back of his shoulders. Nice Cream guy slid Burgerpants into mouth, proceeding to suck him off, listening with one cocked ear whenever Burgerpants caught his breath. The rabbit played around for a while, avoiding giving too much specific attention to Burgerpants' tip until he felt like getting Burgerpants to come. He glanced up at Burgerpants for a moment, who had apparently been watching him because suddenly they were looking at each other, and winked. He got back to work applying pressure to Burgerpants' tip. Burgerpants held his breath and came, shivering.

Nice Cream bunny kept Burgerpants' cock in his mouth as he listened to Burgerpants' breathing gradually slow.

Burgerpants ran his fingers through the tuft of long fur on the top of the rabbit's head. “Man, you're good at that.”

Nice Cream guy carefully let Burgerpants' dick go without spilling a drop and he swallowed so he could respond. “I had a lot of practice... With Nice Cream bars.”

“Dude. You are so...”

“So what?”

“So... You. I don't even know.”

Burgerpants pulled the rabbit up on top of him. Nice Cream guy knelt over him on hands and knees. Burgerpants undid the bunny's pants, pulled down his underwear, and Nice Cream guy wiggled them all the way off. Burgerpants stroked the rabbit's dick. He put his other hand on Nice Cream guy's short tail and stroked that too. After a while, the bunny couldn't help but thrust a tiny amount against Burgerpants' hand. Burgerpants noticed this and guided Nice Cream guy's dick between his thighs. He put his legs up over the rabbit's left shoulder and crossed his ankles. Nice Cream guy wrapped one arm around the shins to keep them in place, squeezed the outside leg with his hand, and humped the tight space between Burgerpants' thighs. His ears started to droop over more than typical.

“Can you come like that?” wondered Burgerpants.

Nice Cream guy just nodded and shivered, concentrating. He leaned the side of his nose against Burgerpants' shin and moaned. Burgerpants put his hand over the hand on his thigh and squeezed. The bunny turned his paw over and laced his fingers tight between his friend's fingers. Nice Cream guy came and Burgerpants felt the warmth of the fluid as it soaked through his fur, some of it running down along his thighs.

“Ha. That was fun,” said the rabbit shakily. They were both quiet for about a minute. Neither moved much as Nice Cream guy recovered. Finally, the bunny reluctantly untangled their fingers and let Burgerpants' legs fall to the bed. Where did they stand now? Gradually, as if unsure whether Burgerpants would allow it or push him away, Nice Cream guy collapsed down and lay his cheek on Burgerpants' chest.

Burgerpants felt somehow free. The weight of his friend's head resting against him was not a burden or an anchor, but a gentle reassurance given without expectation.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” asked Burgerpants impulsively.

Nice Cream guy's ears perked up and he lifted his head with surprise. “Uh, yeah!” He stretched up to press his lips excitedly to Burgerpants'. “I sure do.”

“Well, good,” sighed Burgerpants contentedly.

“I'm so happy,” said Nice Cream guy, hugging him.

“I need a smoke,” said Burgerpants, although he had no intention of bothering. Or of moving from the bunny's embrace any time soon. He hated to admit it right away to his new boyfriend, but as a matter of fact, he did love hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 28 July 2016 - There's an illustration for this. If you'd like to see it, go here: http://motmotfluttersforth.tumblr.com/post/148118141869/after-all-this-time-by-bluecrownedmotmot
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Motmot


End file.
